The major purpose of this project is to determine behavioral differences throughout the lifespan for populations of mice which differ in genetic structure, and which also differ in longevity. The present topics of interest concern the relations of growth rate, maximal body weight and longevity for mice fed low levels of dietary protein and for groups fed adequate dietary protein, in addition to studies of aging and voluntary wheel exercise, and ethanol preference.